cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Selene Aello
"'''You need to look tough for Selene if you have any chance of getting into her pants.... Though I don't see why you'd want to.'"'' - Jon Davis Physical Description Selene stands at five foot five but due to her tendency to wear large and heeled boots; often looks taller, if not intimidating. She has a preference for ‘retro-style’ clothing, normally in darker colours with wild patterns and more often than not, very short. Selene has a typically Greek cast to her face: olive-toned skin, a small and slightly upturned nose and almond shaped, hazel-green eyes that are framed by thick lashes. Her eyes have often been described as her best feature. Whilst not stunning or classically beautiful, she has a definite charm and prettiness to her. She has dyed black hair, (the natural colour being reddish-brown) which flows down to the centre of her back; she usually has it ‘big’, with copious amounts of hairspray holding it firmly in place. Background Selene Alexandria Bishop was born in Athens, Greece to her parents, Calina Dema and English-born, expat father Christopher Bishop. The pair had a deeply troubled relationship, fraught with paranoia and pettiness that often culminated in fierce arguments and physical violence. When she’d just turned a year old, her father declared his intention to leave and live with his mistress of three years and their son; ultimately ending in an awful altercation and blood being spilt. After Christopher left, Calina fell into a startling pit of manic depression that she never fully emerged from. She’d never been the most mentally stable woman, due to a terrible childhood herself and it seemed the stress of losing the man that she was obsessively in love with was too much for her to cope with. On the outside, Calina was a perfectly loving and normal mother who was struggling to raise her young daughter alone. In the privacy of their home however, she was a petty and frankly nasty woman, who had no qualms with randomly slapping her daughter with no apparent provocation. Either that or she could barely bring herself to venture from her bed. Thus, the young Selene was left mainly to fend for herself. In 2000, when Selene was six years old; it was decided by Calina that a move to London was in order. Apparently for the change in scenery and culture, though, Selene believes this to be a ruse and that the true purpose was an attempt to follow her father to his new place of residence. Though she was new to the country, and not particularly well-versed in English, she soon began to excel in her schoolwork and display a sharp intelligence. However, she was quiet and withdrawn, and not exactly sure how to make friends; not through lack of wanting though, her upbringing had left her emotional and socially incapable. School an escape for the child. At home, her mother was rapidly hurtling into an abyss of madness that she couldn’t claw herself from. Days before her seventh birthday, Selene came down the stairs to find her mother slumped dead on the floor, surrounded by empty bottles of spirits and copious amounts of scattered pills. Selene was immediately taken into foster care, her father wanting nothing to do with his young daughter. From the moment she entered care, Selene caused trouble. It was her way of trying to attract the adult attention that she’d been so desperately starved of her entire life. Whether it was throwing huge temper tantrums, fighting and hurting the other children or constructing elaborate façades which she presented to her careers. It also meant that she never stayed in any home for long enough to make any meaningful relationships, and before long she was moved into a temporary shared-house. It was here that undercover CHERUB agent, Georgia Cole; grew interested in the eight-year old girl and kept her under close surveillance. After many weeks of observation, the agent had become aware of Selene’s startling intelligence and her tendency to observe her peers and then flawlessly emulate. She was recommended to CHERUB soon after, and after being subtly watched for a brief amount of time, she was recruited and thus began her life as a redshirt. Her misbehaviour, and the endless pushing of the boundaries to see how much she could get away with was soon quashed and she slowly became a well adjusted child, though her tendency to fight first and think later remained. She passed basic-training on her first attempt and since gone on to gain her black shirt through five major missions, that she’d undertaken and successfully completed. Personality Selene is an ‘arts’ freak. She holds a deep and passionate love for music, literature and art; and will often be found lounging around in obscure places with a book clutched in her hand and music blaring in her ears. That, or she’ll be down in the music studios (or her room) playing upon her piano. She’s a perfectionist at heart, so she pushes herself to the absolute limits to achieve everything and anything that she sets her heart upon, even if it means skipping meals, neglecting her friends and generally not caring about her health; it helps that she holds a natural intelligence and an almost scary dedication to school work. The same can be said with her fighting ability, she can be tenacious to a fault when it comes to winning. Her social abilities aren't exactly stellar, and during her time at CHERUB, Selene has made only two close friends: Tristan Weinberg and Jon Davis. She cares deeply for the pair of them, though, she wouldn’t go telling them that. Category:Agent List Category:Active Agents Category:Black Shirts